


The end is near

by HGirl12



Category: American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGirl12/pseuds/HGirl12
Summary: When Officer Frank walks in on what seems to be a sexual assault, he dives in as a heroic gesture. Is it too late? Has his beautiful rose already wilted? Monignor gives his goodbyes, and leaves for cardinal, as he just can't bring himself to stay after Jude's awakening news. If only the church believed in the death penalty. When right or wrong starts to move towards near or far, what will be chosen? Where is Arden? Read on to find out.





	The end is near

**Author's Note:**

> I am dearly grateful for your ideas, if you would like something written, but are too shy, or just don't have time to write, please feel free to message me, and request. I am currently only doing AHS atm. I will leave credit if you wish me to, if not, please read on. I have had writers block ever since my last writing, so I am going to try and post as well, and as nice as possible while I still have the urge to.

  Minutes turned into hours, and as the day had begun to die down, the clock begun to stroke itself. The black cherrywood shelves were painted brightly with engaging chapter books mostly bible stories, or things that are often pondered about God. Towards the end was her favorite, the book she used to fill the stomach of Monsignor Howard, after many eventful yet sinful nights. Through the small, white vintage curtained window in the corner of the room, you can see street lights that have been standing longer than she can remember. The room is done in colors that help her reminisce the sun on her darkest days. Her eyes are closed tighter than a fixture that has just finished drying after being applied super glue. Violent screams filled the room, though none of them left the room. Her voice had been the first to be violated, she was never so scared in her life. Good old Judy Martin lay back on the very edge of her once nearly made up bed. Leigh Emerson was not going to show her mercy, she didn't care if he died in that disastrous hole. He straddled the once holy nun, and held her mouth shut with his very own hand, then with the other, he began to make his way up her black habit. Jude was kicking as hard as she could, the moment his grimy hand slithered around her throat, was the moment she had begun to become less conscious by the second. Her heart was racing, she felt as if it were to have leaped out of her chest at any second. Just as the sounds of the door opening filled her ears, Leigh had ravenously ripped her habit apart, and found her center of interest. He rubbed his fully clothed body onto hers, his hand still tightly held her neck. He wiggled his fragile package out of his pants, as the door opened, Officer Frank walked in, and ran over to Jude's side, tackling Leigh to the side, and arresting him. Then he began to remove his coat, and cover the middle aged nun, before he started a round of CPR, as he had learned in his trainings. Her lightly colored blue cheeks, returned to their normal color seconds after Frank had just saved her life yet again. He swooped her up, and took her down to his quarters, after subduing Leigh, and throwing him back into the hole. Jude had tears streaming down her face, as she lay in Frank's emergency bed that was in a part of the mad house that she had known all too well. If she wasn't with the monsignor, she was with Frank, and it was now time for her to choose whom she wanted to stay with for good. She was so tired of moving back and forth.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, if you don't hear for me within a couple of days, I am either working, or I have writers block, and I am taking a workshop day. Xoxo Magdalena.


End file.
